The Prophecy of The Stars -- Whitestream, Icestorm and Silverfire
by The Stream That Rests In Sky
Summary: As three kits adapt to their life as apprentices, they don't realize what they hold and how much they will need to prove themselves. Join Whitepaw and his sisters Silverpaw and Icepaw as they walk the path of love, danger and self-discovery on their way to becoming Warrior from their clan. (Rewrite of Streamclan: Whitestream, Silverfire and Icestorm's adventure)
1. Allegiances

**_Allegiances_**

 ** _Streamclan_**

 ** _Leader-_** Stonestar – Light gray tom-cat with darker gray over his muzzle and eyes, as well as the tips of his ears and Amber eyes.

 ** _Deputy-_** Mistheart – Misty blue-silver she-cat with a white front left leg and right ear and Hazel eyes.

 ** _Medicine Cat-_** Icewhisker – Snowy white tom-cat with Amber eyes.

 ** _Warriors-_**

Mossheart – Light gray tom-cat with a shredded right ear that was once black and light blue almost turquoise eyes.  
Apprentice – Brackenpaw

Shinyblaze – White she-cat with a beautiful silvery-blue muzzle and light blue eyes.  
Apprentice – Silverpaw

Heartcloud – Light red almost pink she-cat with a white tipped tail and turquoise eyes.

Stardream – Berry orange-pink she-cat with a golden yellow star on the top of her forehead and hazel eyes.  
Apprentice – Spotpaw

Mistystorm – Misty blue/silver she-cat with a white left back leg and green eyes.

Lightcloud – Light gray tom with his ears black, right ear torn and Amber eyes.

Fallendapple – Tortoiseshell tom-cat with Silver/blue eyes.  
Apprentice – Whitepaw

Stormheart – Muscular dark brown and black tom-cat with his left front paw dark gray and green eyes

Birchheart – Dark brown tom-cat with a torn right ear and green eyes.  
Apprentice – Icepaw

Mouseheart – Small lithe tabby brown she-cat with Amber eyes.

Lakepool – Silver she-cat with tip of her tail pure white and pale almost sky blue eyes.  
Apprentice - Leafpaw

Blossomfeather – Reddish-pink she-cat with her ears and underbelly white and Amber eyes.

 ** _Apprentices-_**

Spotpaw – White tom-cat with his face black expect a white stripe running down from his forehead, and two spots of black on the left side of his body, light blue eyes.

Brackenpaw – Tabby brown tom-cat with a scar on his flank and Turquoise eyes.

Leafpaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white left front paw and light blue eyes.

Silverpaw – Silver she-cat with a white muzzle and pale blue almost silver eyes.

Icepaw – Pure white she-cat with blazing darkish blue eyes.

Whitepaw – Pure white tom with Amber eyes.

 ** _Queens-_**

Stripefrost – Stripy black and white she-cat with green eyes. (Mate- Unknown)

Kits – Sorrelkit and Smallkit

Blazefur – Orange and fire red she-cat with pale green eyes. (Mate- Birchheart)

Kits- Flamekit and Duskkit

Bluedream – Dreamy light blue she-cat with the tip of her tail white and cloudy light blue eyes. (Mate- Mossheart) (Helps Nurse Kits)

 ** _Kits-_**

Sorrelkit – White she-kit with gray and black spots over her body and green eyes.

Smallkit – White tom-kit with a gray muzzle and pale green eyes.

Flamekit – Orange she-kit with turquoise eyes.

Duskkit – Light brown she-kit with green eyes.

 ** _Elders-_**

Flamefrost – Flame red tom with a white front paw and clouded green eyes. (Retired due to blindness and old age)

Graystorm – Tabby gray tom with the tip of his tail black and a scratch over his left eye and on his right foot, turquoise eyes. (Retired due to injuries sustained in battle)

Heatherleaf – Little brown tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes, a sheathed left ear and a twisted back left leg (Retired due to accident of which caused her back leg to twist)

 ** _Lostclan_**

 ** _Leader-_** Lakestar – Bluish-white she-cat with a scar just above her eye and Amber eyes.

 ** _Deputy-_** Feathercloud – Light gold/orange she-cat with a underbelly and light blue eyes.  
Apprentice - Dawnpaw

 ** _Medicine Cat-_** Echomist – Light brown tabby she-cat with the tip of her tail cream and brown eyes.

 ** _Warriors-_**

Twilightwish – Twilight blue/black she-cat with hazel eyes.

Mousewing – Light brown/cream coloured she-cat with a white muzzle and rose pink eyes.  
Apprentice – Bluepaw

Redfoot – White tom with all four of his limbs fire red and Amber eyes.

Cloudheart – White tom with a black front paw and Light blue eyes.

Skywing – Sky Blue tom with a light gray left ear and turquoise eyes.

Shadowleaf – Shadow black she-cat with a dark gray muzzle and Amber eyes.  
Apprentice – Snowpaw

Spottedheart – Tortoiseshell she-cat with Green eyes.

Sunwing – Sunny orange/fire tom with a white muzzle and Amber eyes.

Smokewing – Smoke black she-cat with a white right ear and Amber eyes.

Sagestripe – Light brown tom with a silvery green right down his back and light blue eyes.

Leaffrost – Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle and light blue eyes.  
Apprentice – Dreampaw

Stormleaf – Dark brown tom with a gray muzzle and turquoise eyes.

Blazemist – Black tom with the tip of his tail dark gray and green eyes.  
Apprentice – Amberpaw

 ** _Apprentices-_**

Dawnpaw – Light black almost gray she-cat with a torn left ear and Amber eyes.

Bluepaw – Blue she-cat with the tip of her tail white with light green eyes.

Snowpaw – Snowy white she-cat with Amber eyes.

Dreampaw – Light blue she-cat with a white muzzle and hazel eyes.

Amberpaw – Orange tom-cat with hazel eyes.

 ** _Queens-_**

Frostflower – White she-cat with a dark gray stripe on the top of her head and Hazel eyes (Mate-Redfoot)  
Kits – Whitekit and Graykit

Berrywillow – Pinkish red she-cat with white ears and Amber eyes. (Mate- Stormleaf)  
Kits - Rosekit

Forestfur – Small brown she-cat with a black front paw and Amber eyes. (Mate- Cloudheart)  
Kits – Blackkit and Smallkit

 ** _Kits-_**

Whitekit – White she-kit with a light gray front paw and hazel eyes.

Graykit – Gray tom-kit with a small red dot on his right ear and light blue eyes.

Rosekit – Pinkish she-kit with a gray dot on her right ear and Amber eyes.

Blackkit – Black tom-kit with dark grown tabby stripes and Amber eyes.

Smallkit – Small white tom-kit with a tabby stripes and Amber eyes.

 ** _Elders-_**

Dappleheart – Tortoiseshell she-cat with a torn right ear, damaged left back leg and range eyes. (Retied due to injury)

Ashwing – Ash black tom with a twisted front leg and cloudy blue eyes. (Retired due to blindness and leg)

 ** _Sunclan_**

 ** _Leader-_** Mistystar – Beautiful aqua blue she-cat with a white tail, aqua blue eyes and three stars on her forehead.  
Apprentice – Riverpaw

 ** _Deputy-_** Roseleaf – Rose pink she-cat with a light grey lead on her side and Amber eyes.

 ** _Medicine Cat-_** Cherryheart – Pretty orange/pink she-cat with lilac eyes.

 ** _Warriors-_**

Snowstorm – White she-cat with a black tail and blue eyes.

Sunheart – Red coloured tom with a line of white on his tail and green eyes.  
Apprentice – Mistpaw

Rainpelt – Sky blue tom with a white tail and Hazel eyes.  
Apprentice – Sparrowpaw

Stonefall – Dark gray tabby tom with a scar over his right ear and brown eyes.  
Apprentice –Ashpaw

Starcloud – Orange/Yellow coloured she-cat with a white cloud on her flank and orange eyes.

Cinderfrost – Cinder back tom with Hazel eyes.

 ** _Apprentices-_**

Ashpaw – Black tom-cat with dark gray paws and lilac eyes.

Mistpaw – Misty blue she-cat with navy blue eyes.

Sparrowpaw – Tortoiseshell tom with minty green eyes.

Riverpaw – Light blue and white she-cat with navy blue eyes.

 ** _Queens-_**

Dreammist – White she-cat with a black underbelly and purple eyes (Expecting kits)

Cherryflower – Orangie-pink she-cat with a red flower on her forehead and Amber eyes. (Deceased mate)  
Kits – Smallkit, Twilightkit and Spottedkit

 ** _Kits-_**

Smallkit – Small orange tom-kit with Blue eyes.

Twilightkit – Black she-kit with Amber eyes.

Spottedkit – Orange and red spotted she-cat with black star on her head and Blue eyes.

 ** _Elders-_**

Cinderfur – Black she-cat with Green eyes, one eye torn out and her back leg is injured. (Retired due to leg injury)

Red-eyes – White tom with red around his right eye, blind in left eye and the end of his tail gone. (Retired due to being blind in left eye and old age)


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

The moon was high in the sky by the time the light gray tom padded into a clearing in which the border of his clan and his mate's clan separated. Both of which knew it was against the warrior code to be mates, or to mate for that matter. But it wasn't until he found out his mate was going to have kits that the consequences of their actions dawned on him.  
However, this night he still currently stood in the small clearing where they would always meet, waiting for her, the bluish-white she-cat he had fallen in love with.  
Hearing the pad of paw-steps he looked over to the Lostclan side of the border to see a larger shape and a smaller one in front of it. Bounding over, he found the she-cat carrying a silver she-kit and a white she-kit in her jaw while a white tom-kit stumbled in front of her.  
"Lakestar." He breathed as his mate put down the kits and the two rubbed her cheeks against the others. "I'm glad you bought our kits along…"  
It was the first time the tom had meet them and as he looked down at them, he noticed them shivering.  
"They won't last long in the night air Stonestar…" The clan leader of Lostclan told him as they looked each other in the eye. "You will take them like you promised…?"  
"Of course I will." Stonestar nodded and being pushed his nose against the kits. "I will ask one of the queens to nurse them until their apprentice years."  
"Thank you…" The queen sighed in relief as she leaned down and gave each of her kit a lick on the head. "I need to return to my clan before they realise I'm gone. But take care of them and be safe on the journey home alright…?"  
"I will." The gray tom nodded and gently picked up his daughters by their scruff before he watched the she-cat quickly dash away.  
Moving back towards the camp of Streamclan, he kept a hold of the two she-kits in his jaw and pushed the tom-kit along with them who quietly meowed each time he stumbled or slipped.

Stonestar pushed his way into the nursery and over to a corner, still pushing along the white tom-kit who scented the scent of milk and meowed quietly. Placing the two she-kits down, he stopped in front of a stripy black and white she-cat who stirred at the sound of kits.  
Noticing him, she slowly rose so she was sitting up her swollen belly evident that she was fairly close to kitting herself.  
"Stonestar… What is it?" The queen asked. "It is the middle of the night."  
"I'm sorry to wake you Stripefrost… But I couldn't sleep and went walking outside of camp." Stonestar explained and nosed the kits towards her. "I found these three by the Lostclan border… Cold and hungry… You won't mind nursing them would you…? I understand your kitting so—"  
"That doesn't mean I wouldnt help these poor little kits…" Stripefrost sniffled them before the silver she-kit stumbled over, meowing quietly and set herself next to the queens warm belly her siblings following quickly. "Who would leave them out in the cold…"  
"Thank you Stripefrost… I will ask the apprentices to bring you extra fresh-kill in the morning." Stonestar dipped his head, padding over to the entrance before turning and watching Stripefrost lie back down and wrap her tail around her new adoptive kits. Sighing in relief, he made his way outside and back up to his den.  
Meanwhile, the black and white she-cat watched the kits curl up close to her and each other. "You all need names don't you…" She muttered, not wanting to wake the other queens before she gently nudged the silver she-kit who moved slightly. "Silverkit… You're sister looks like a Icekit and your brother is Whitekit…"  
Moving her head down, so her nose touched the tip of her tail, she closed her green eyes and drifted off to sleep protecting the kits she had just named.

-To be Continued-


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**_Chapter One_**

 _Whitepaw's Point of View_

It had almost been two seasons since the three kits had appeared in the Streamclan camp. Since they had appeared, they had grown up quite a lot and as of today Whitekit, Silverkit and Icekit would become apprentices.  
The white tom-kit pounced out of the nursery and kicked up some of the leaves outside. He turned and saw his sisters follow him out before Icekit pounced on him, causing them to roll back in a playful fight. Whitekit managed to wrestle himself above his sister before he jumped back and away, shaking his fur.  
"You forfeit! I win!" Icekit laughed before jumping up. "Hey! You don't…" Whitekit pounced on his sister again but getting pulled off by Stripefrost who had emerged from the nursery after him.  
Placing him down a little away from him and looked at him sternly. "Neither of you should be getting dirty! You're apprentice ceremony is in a few minutes."  
"We know Stripefrost." The silver she-kit frowned and the black and white she-cat gently continued to groom Whitekit's fur. "You're the worst. You even left before I could finish grooming you."  
"Stripefrost stop… I'm clean…" The white tom-kit whined and tried to get away from his mother who continued to groom him before eventually moving back, after making sure he was clean. "Can I go now…?"  
"Yes." Stripefrost purred, licking the top of the white tom-kits head once more before he managed to run over to where his sisters were speaking.  
Noticing Whitekit's arrival, Silverkit spoke. "I can't believe we are finally six moons old!" "I don't think any of us can." Icekit purred and pounced on her sister, them starting to play-fight away before they separated and Silverkit shook her fur to get rid of the dust only to make Whitekit sneeze.  
"Well, what can't you wait for Whitekit?" Icekit asked, looking over to her white furred brother who looked up at his name. "Battle practice obviously! I'm gonna learn to be the greatest warrior ever!"  
"Not as good a warrior as I will a hunter!" Icekit boasted and jumped into her best hunter crouch, which was lopsided and unbalanced.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the high branch for a clan meeting." Hearing their leader, Stonestar who the kits knew as the cat in the clan who acted most like their father they looked over to see the cats look over and slowly join beneath the branch he sat on, with a misty blue-silver she-cat jumped up onto a branch just below him.  
"That's our cue!" Silverkit jumped up and ran over, Whitekit watching his other sister scramble after her and their mum followed.  
Whitekit's tail swished and he bound over after them and sat beside them, near the edge of the cluster of cats. Looking around, he noticed a few of the cats looking over at them and recognized them instantly. Especially the apprentice next to one a silver she-cat, which was quietly talking to a light red cat next to her.  
"Whitekit, Silverkit and Icekit set forward." Stonestar called out, looking at the kits proudly but Whitekit knew he was being serious.  
The kits glanced at each other and slowly set forward in front of him. "You all have reached the age of six moons and it is finally time for you to be apprenticed." He meowed, looking from them to the crowd of cats. "Silverkit."  
Silverkit stepped forward slightly, looking up at their leader with determination but Whitekit could see the love in her eyes. He felt the same way as her and he knew their sister did, especially since they didn't know their father and Stonestar was the closet to filling that role.  
"From this day onwards, until you receive your Warrior Name you shall be known as Silverpaw." Whitekit heard him meow. "Shinyblaze!"  
The white she-cat stepped out of the crowd, her fur shining in the light from being cleaned earlier that day.  
"Shinyblaze, you will mentor Silverpaw." Stonestar looked at the she-cat. "You have shown yourself to be a cat of quick thinking and care. I expect you to teach this apprentice everything you know."  
Shinyblaze's tail twitched as she walked over to the Silver apprentice and leaned down, their noses touching before she lead Whitekit's sister to the side of the large tree.  
"Icekit."  
Her name being called, Icekit looked at her brother and Whitekit nudged her forward. Looking back towards Stonestar she took a proper step forward.  
"From this day on, until you receive your Warrior Name you shall be known as Icepaw." Looking towards the crowd, he noticed the cat he had chosen to mentor Icepaw. "Birchheart."  
The Dark brown cat gently pushed his way to the front and stood next to the white she-cat apprentice. "You will mentor Icepaw. You have shown yourself to be a cat of care and speed. I expect you to teach this apprentice everything you know."  
Whitekit watched his sister touch noses with the warrior before Icepaw watched Birchheart pad over to Shinyblaze and Silverpaw before she ran after him, kicking up dirt behind her.  
"Finally Whitekit." The white tom took a slow step forward, taking a deep breath on his way.  
"From this day onwards, until you receive your Warrior Name you shall be known as Whitepaw." Whitepaw felt his paws tingle as Stonestar looked around. "Fallendapple."  
The tortoiseshell tom had sat at the front of the crowd at the start of the meeting and Whitepaw turned to see him standing beside him.  
"Fallendapple, you shall mentor this apprentice. You have shown yourself to be loyal and one of the best hunters in the clan. I expect you to teach Whitepaw all you know."  
Whitepaw noticed the tortoiseshell warrior slightly nod as if it was only meant to be noticed by Stonestar before he turned and leaned down his nose touching Whitepaw's. "Congratulations." He heard the warrior meow before he backed off and walked towards the other warriors as well as the two new apprentices.  
Seeing him flick his tail, Whitepaw rushed after him, almost bumping into the Silver she-cat that was his sister as he stood beside her and Icepaw.  
"Silverpaw! Icepaw! Whitepaw! Silverpaw! Icepaw! Whitepaw!" Hearing the cheering, he closed his amber eyes, letting it wash over him before he opened them again to see the clan disbursing, going back about their duties and he turned to Fallendapple.  
"What are we doing Fallendap—" Before he could finish Birchheart interrupted him. "We are going to show you the territory. You do need to be familiar with it after all."  
"We all going?" Icepaw asked and Whitepaw knew she was excited. "Of course. We decided before it would be better taking you all together."  
"That sounds like fun!" Silverpaw meowed and her tail flickered and Whitepaw found himself nodding in agreement. "Well. We are leaving now, so come on you three."  
Following his mentor, the white male apprentice ran over to the rock tunnel that lead them outside the camp and he ran through it, already hearing the birds and all of the late summer noises.  
Getting outside, he gasped before moving forward a few paw-steps only to start looking around at everything. The threes weren't spread out to wide apart, clumps of trees gathered together her as there which had birds either in them over flying above them. The undergrowth on the ground were decorated with all sorts of different colored berries, but the most common were either red or dark purple Whitepaw had noticed. His ears pricked before he looked up to see bees buzzing around, busy pollenating and protecting their hives full of nectar.  
"Woah…" Hearing someone behind him, he turned to see the white fur of his sister with Fallendapple behind her and then Silverpaw and Shinyblaze. "It's so pretty out here…"  
"You will get to see the scenery later. Come on." The white she-cat meowed and quickly padded past her apprentice and towards the center of the forest.  
Fallendapple had turned and headed after her with Birchheart flickering his tail, as if telling the apprentices to keep up and dashed after them. Not wanting to be left behind, Whitepaw noticed his sisters running after them and he bolted past them, continuing to run.  
Keeping track of his mentor and the others mentors, he followed the tortoiseshell tail he saw disappearing and reappearing here and their only to stop in a clearing where they were waiting.  
Hearing panting, he looked behind him to see Icepaw who padded over and sat down beside him and then Silverpaw appeared at his other side.  
"Can any of you smell anything unusual?" Shinyblaze asked, her tail flicking as she looked around quickly.  
Whitepaw put his nose up but his ears flickered as he heard someone sniffling and opened his eyes to see the white fur that was his sister had beaten him to it. "I can smell a different scent nearby… But it smells stale…"  
"Correct Icepaw." Birchheart praised. "That in fact is the Lostclan scent. On the edge of the clearing—" He looked over to the right side of him. "Is the border between our clan, Streamclan and Lostclan."  
Whitepaw stood and quickly padded over to the edge of the clearing and took a deep breath before backing up, having smelt someone there.  
"Whitepaw…?" Silverpaw looked confused and bounced over before smelt them as well. "There is someone there Shinyblaze…"  
Shinyblaze blinked but got up and padded over taking a deep breath. "It's just Lakestar and one of her warriors."  
As she said this a bluish-silver she-cat stepped out of the undergrowth on the other side of the undergrowth with a tortoiseshell she-cat behind her.  
Seeing them, the leader bowed her head before sitting down in front of her border. "Good morning Birchheart. Shinyblaze. Fallendapple." She meowed, before noticing the apprentices. "Oh? Who are these kits?"  
"We aren't kits." Icepaw hissed slightly, but trying not to make it evident. "We are Streamclan's newest apprentices."  
"Oh? I didn't realize there were kits old enough to be apprenticed yet." Spottedheart blinked and looked at them. "They are Stripefrost's kits."  
"Oh? But they aren't meant to be apprenticed for a few more moons." Spottedheart replied. "Oh no!" Silverpaw purred happily speaking about her siblings. "Those are our little brother and sister. Stripefrost is only our adoptive mother."  
"Oh that's right. I remember Stonestar saying kits where found on the edge of their territory at a gathering." Lakestar nodded. "I apologize Lakestar, but we need to keep going. We have a lot of territory to show them."  
"Oh no of course I understand." She nodded. "May Starclan light your path, especially the path that the apprentices follow towards in search for their warrior names."  
"Thank you Lakestar." Whitepaw dipped his head in respect before following Fallendapple who slowed down, waiting for Shinyblaze, Silverpaw, Birchheart and Icepaw to catch up.

As the light of the camp came into view, Whitepaw ran forward and moved out of the way once he exited the Rock tunnel. Icepaw was behind him and she stretched before jumping forward letting Silverpaw, who had just entered the camp, into the camp behind her.  
"What's with you…?" The silver she-cat asked, tilting her head looking confused.  
"I'm just so happy!" Icepaw purred, looking at her sister. "Aren't you? I mean we are apprentices and we got to go OUTSIDE camp! Not to mention we met Lostclan's leader! All in one day!"  
"While that's true, being an apprentice is hard work." Fallendapple appeared beside Icepaw. "Remember to work hard okay?"  
"We will!" Whitepaw purred before he noticed Stonestar walking over and he bowed his head. "Hello Stonestar."  
"Hello kits—" "We aren't kits anymore…" Silverpaw whined causing Stonestar to laugh. "Forgive me, I guess I'm still not used to it."  
"We all will need to get used to it." Birchheart laughed. "Anyway, have something to eat before you head to bed you three."  
As soon as her sister's mentor said that, Whitepaw heard Silverpaw's stomach growl and he looked over before laughing.  
"S-Shut up Whitepaw…!" She hissed before she pounced on her brother, pushing him into the dirt and they began scrambling around in the dirt before they noticed they were both covered in dust in dirt now. "Hey Whitepaw. You look horrible." "Not as horrible as you!" He hissed back.  
"You both look horrible." Stonestar shook his head. "Go eat, kits." Before any of the three could reply he had turned and walked over to where Mistheart, the deputy was organizing patrols for the next day.  
Whitepaw shook himself, getting some but not a lot of the dust off before he padded past Silverpaw and over to the fresh-kill pile.  
Collecting two mice for himself, he felt fur next to him and saw Icepaw beside him collecting a sparrow and two mice. "You're eating a lot…." He muttered, walking over to the apprentice den. "I'm taking it to the queens before I eat."  
He blinked but nodded and looked over to see Silverpaw sitting with Brackenpaw, sharing some food. His ears drooped, missing his old den-mates already before he placed the mice down and began to clean his fur.  
"Hey Whitepaw." Hearing a voice he looked up to see an orange kit that looked around four and a half-moons old. "Hey Flamekit."  
He was happy to see his old den-mate who sat down. "How was your first day of apprenticing?" "Awesome! I got to meet the leader of Lostclan." "Really?" The kits ears pricked. "Is she is as beautiful as I heard?"  
He purred. "You will have to wait and see kitten." She whined instantly. "I'm not that much younger than you Whitepaw…"  
"Flamekit!" Hearing her mother, she looked over and her ears dropped. "I'll see you later Whitepaw…" "See you Flamekit." Purring, he watched his friend run back over to her mother.  
He went back to washing the last of his fur, before he leaned down and began to eat.  
After gulping down the two mice, he got up and headed inside the den and sniffled a few of the different nests before finding one near the back that he curled up on, his tail covering his nose before he dozed off.

-To be Continued-


End file.
